Nobody
by Rukiyo
Summary: There are 'somebodies' and 'nobodies'. Uni decided to try going to a public school to discover this. Even though she became 'somebody', she doesn't want Itsuki to be 'nobody'. OC x Uni


Upon looking through some of my old stories, may they be original or fanfiction, I came across this old FF I wrote months ago. I decided to upload it...

yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!

* * *

When Uni was a younger girl, she wanted to try and attend a public school. The experience was something she'd never forget, there was this one memory that always stayed with her. The school was different than what she had thought it was like. Usually, schools tended to have cheerful students, especially elementary school such as this. Unlike the others, this one was bizarre.

"Have fun, Uni-chan," Aria told her daughter at the front gates of the large school.

"Okay! Bye Mommy!" A seven year old Uni said, waving her head. Uni smiled as she saw a few children running around and laughing. She blinked in confusion as she saw one child sitting by himself on a medium sized rock. "He must be lonely…" She murmured as she walked over to him, gripping her bag's strap, feeling a little shy. "U-um…" The boy raised his head, a frown on his features. "M-my name's Uni! I'm new here! What's your name?" She hoped she didn't sound too strange.

The boy's forehead creased a little. Uni noted that he had beautiful, sky blue, sharp eyes along with untamed, jet black, hair.

"I'm Itsuki…," He said, his voice trailing off. "You shouldn't talk to me."

"Eh? Why not?" Uni asked, her smiling faltering. Did this boy not like her?

"I'm a _nobody_, you're new, and so you have a chance to become a _somebody_," Itsuki said. His eyes trailed to the kids running around. "Those people are somebody, go join them." With that, he slid off the rock and walked towards the school, leaving Uni behind.

"… A _nobody_? A _somebody_?" She whispered a sad expression on her face. A few children that had been running around walked over to her.

"Are you new here?" A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes asked. Uni blinked and nodded.

"What's your name?" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked with a smile. "I'm Haruki and she's Kiko."

"I'm Uni!" Uni said with a smile, trying to push the sad thought of Itsuki behind her.

"Want to be our friend?" Kiko asked. Uni nodded enthusiastically. "Well, class is about to start, so come on!" The three ran towards the school.

xxx

Uni wandered around the school, lost and had no clue where she was going. She bumped into someone.

"Ah! S-sorry!" She apologized. She looked up to see Itsuki frowning down at her. "I-Itsuki-kun!" The boy's frown deepened.

"A _somebody_ shouldn't address a _nobody_ like that," He told her. She looked up at him with a sad expression. Itsuki's hand clenched a little, but it went unnoticed by Uni. "You've become a _somebody_, you should be happy. _Somebodies_ shouldn't linger with _nobodies_. We're not worth your time." He brushed past her, pausing when their shoulders were side to side. "Your next class is music. The Music Room is over there." He pointed his finger to a door at the left of the hallway and then continued walking. Uni blinked.

"T-thank you, Itsuki-kun!" She shouted down the hall. He didn't make a single gesture, nor did he say anything back. He continued to walk down the halls.

xxx

"Haruki-kun," Uni asked one day at school. Haruki raised his head from eating his lunch. "Do you know anything about Itsuki-kun?"

"Itsuki?" Haruki asked. Uni gestured over to Itsuki sitting with a few other children, though none of them looked very cheerful as the other half of the room. "Ah… The _nobodies_."

"_Nobodies_?" Uni asked. How many times have she heard that word?

"_Nobodies_ are just nobody… They don't talk to us often, mostly stay in their own little groups. They're disgusting beings!" Kiko stated smugly. Uni's expression faltered.

_K-Kiko-chan…? But you were always so nice… Why are saying such things?_ Uni pondered. Kiko then smiled innocently and brightly at Uni.

"It's best not to get involved with them," Kiko said. Uni forced herself to smile.

"O-okay…" Uni's eyes trailed to get a glimpse of Itsuki. _Itsuki-kun…_

xxx_  
_

Itsuki stood with two girls and one boy. The boy had black hair with his side-swept bangs highlighted red. His eyes were dark brown. One girl had raven hair and purple eyes. The other had blonde hair and green eyes.

"There's been a _somebody_ following you around, Itsuki," The girl with blonde hair stated.

"Yeah… I met her when in the morning a few days ago. She wants to be my… _friend_, I guess you would call it," Itsuki murmured.

"That's not possible you know," The other boy stated. "_Somebodies_ can't be friends with _nobodies_. It just doesn't work that way."

"We can deal with her if you want," The raven haired girl offered. The other two nodded. Itsuki frowned.

"Keep your hands off the girl. She's new and doesn't exactly know that she's stupid to try and associate herself with us. Anyone who brings harm to _sombodies_ is bound to be in for trouble. I recommend you stay away from her." Itsuki had a glint in his eyes.

"Itsuki," The boy sighed. "You're too nice to people."

xxx

Uni walked through the empty halls of the school, her eyes whipping back and forth, searching for someone.

"Ah! Itsuki-kun!" She called. Itsuki paused momentarily, but resumed walking without looking back or glancing at Uni. Uni frowned but ran after him. "Itsuki-kun!" She grabbed him by his arm lightly. Itsuki ripped his arm out of her grasp with a scowl. He clenched his teeth and glared at her.

"LOOK!" Itsuki hissed. Uni trembled in fear. "I'm a _nobody_ and you're a _somebody_! We're completely opposites. There's no way I can be your friend, let alone your acquaintance! Don't touch me and don't talk to me! You've been given a chance! You should take it and live happily!" His voice dropped to a cold whisper. "It's best if you didn't try to be my _friend_ did you call it? Tch, as if that were possible. Do what's best for you and stay away from _nobodies_. You'll be living a better life and everything!"

Uni looked into Itsuki's eyes and she reached out once again and lightly brushed his hand. He pulled back immediately hissed, as if she had burnt him.

"What did I tell you about touching me!" He shouted angrily. Uni winced slightly and Itsuki flinched. His hands clenched into fists as he turned his head away from her. "Look, it's best for you to stay away from me. Okay? Don't talk to me ever again. I hate you."

He walked away and Uni held her hand to her chest. A single tear fell from her eye.

_That's not true Itsuki-kun… That's not true…_ Uni repeated in her head, though she couldn't get the words to pass through her trembling lips. _The truth is… You're lonely…_

xxx_  
_

Itsuki leaned against the school's entrance with a pair of headphones on. He glanced momentarily as a woman paused at the gates and looked at him. She resembled the girl he forced away from him, _Uni_, if he remembered her name correctly. She had a tattoo or symbol of some sort beneath her left eye like Uni.

"I don't need pity," He muttered as she looked at him sadly.

He recognized her slightly, though he brushed the thought aside and turned his head away from her and left the school's grounds.

"Mommy!" Uni cried cheerfully, running towards Aria.

"Hello Uni-chan!~" Aria said smiling, removing any signs of her serious and sad expression from earlier.

"M-mother is…?" Uni stuttered, her lips trembling. She closed her eyes for a moment. She managed to stiffen her lips as she forced a smile. "I understand… The Mafia and everything…"

Later that night, all alone, Uni cried herself to sleep.

xxx

"Eh! Today's your last day here?" Haruki asked. Uni nodded sadly. Any signs of her crying the previous night were hidden except for her damp sleeve.

Itsuki over from his spot on top of a rock for a moment and then turned his head back to gaze off into the distant sky. Uni glanced back at Itsuki momentarily with a sad expression. He slid off the rock and walked towards the school and entered the empty hallways. Uni ran after him.

"Itsuki-kun!" She called. He paused and turned around.

"You're going away I heard," He stated. Uni looked at him sadly. He gave her a beautiful, yet sad smile. Uni's eyes widened. "I wish you luck. Maybe you'll find a place where there's no such status as _nobodies_. A peaceful place that'd be…" There was hesitation in his voice before he continued, remorse was evident. "I can tell… You were crying…" He stopped there and then turned around, his back facing her. She had a distressed expression, wanting to reach out to him. "Goodbye."

"No…," Uni whispered sadly. His form was growing smaller as he continued to walk down the halls. "I'll find a place where everyone's a _somebody_ and then… I'll make you a _somebody_!"

Itsuki froze with his eyes wide.

"No… That's impossible…," He said. Uni looked at him. He turned his head to look at her. "It's impossible for me to be a_ somebody_ **ever** again." He nearly laughed out loud. Without one more glanced back, he was gone and Uni gripped her hand to her chest.

"I'll prove to you Itsuki-kun… Once more… You'll smile… You'll be a _somebody_..."


End file.
